Días especiales
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Kushina estaba en sus días especiales justo en el momento que Minato quería decirle algo importante. La pobre chica fue afectada por sus hormonas y no tuvo control de sus sentimientos. Advertencia: A.U., MinaKushi, one-shot.


Hola, personitas. Este fanfic. iba a ser subido hace dos años, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo terminé y mientras investigaba en mi laptop si habían fanfics. sin terminar, me lo encontré. Me recordó al fic. que hice llamado "Enojo de un Namikaze", pero a la inversa, así que lo cambié un poco. Espero que les guste.

¡Atragántense de palabras!

* * *

Kushina estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol, mirando a nada en particular, pero su rostro hacía suponer que estaba amenazando a una hormiga que casualmente pasaba por ahí o que estaba observando a los pájaros esperando que con su mirada cayeran al suelo. En pocas palabras ella expresaba algo como esto: "¡Lárgate, antes de que te golpee! ¡Dattebane!"

La chica Uzumaki estaba muy enojada por… ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enfurecida. Kushina tenía 15 años de edad, pero a su corta edad ella creía que los demás debían adaptarse a ella. Típico de un adolescente que cree tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Por qué siempre me enojo con facilidad? —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja—. No entiendo.

"La Habanero Sangriento" hizo una mueca de desesperación. No sabía qué hacer para quitarse todo ese peso que tenía encima que no tenía sentido tenerlo.

 _Como quisiera golpear algo, pero ni siquiera tengo los ánimos suficientes. ¡Si estoy enojada se supone que tengo ganas de descargar toda mi furia!, ¡¿no?! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?!_

Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse cerca de donde ella estaba sentada. De inmediato lo notó la chica y se levantó rápidamente esperando que no fuera un enemigo de Konoha que intentaba infiltrarse (lo menos probable) o que fuera…

—¿Kushina?

Al reconocer la voz no pudo resistir en rodar los ojos.

 _Minato… Justo cuando quiero hablar con alguien._

Últimamente Minato se acercaba mucho a Uzumaki Kushina, sin razón aparente y nadie se daba cuenta de dónde salía, ni siquiera la misma chica. Aunque eso no le molestaba tanto. Después de haber sido rescatada por Minato en ese secuestro por ninjas desconocidos, pudieron acercarse más y hasta se amigos. Kushina ya no lo veía tanto como un chico debilucho y medio afeminado, pero en ese momento tenía ganas de golpear todo o gritarle al cielo. No era lo mejor acercarse a ella en esas situaciones delicadas.

Pero pasando a temas más interesantes, ¿cómo supo Minato que ella estaba ahí? Había corrido una distancia algo lejana a Konoha para desahogarse. ¿La estaba espiando? Oh, sí. Kushina había olvidado que Minato es uno de los mejores en detectar chakra, especialmente si es el suyo, debido a que era un Jinchūriki. El chico prodigio con solo colocar el dedo en el suelo podía detectar los chakras a su alrededor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la de cabello rojo.

—Quería…

—¡Dilo de una vez 'ttebane! ¡Estoy enojada y quiero estar sola! —exclamó ella desesperada.

Ni siquiera había dicho la segunda palabra y la chica ya lo callaba. Lo mejor es que tenía una gran paciencia y tolerancia, por lo que sus gritos ni le afectaban. Además la confianza que se tenían no se comparaba a cuando estaban en la Academia, donde apenas y se veían de reojo.

—Es que yo quería decirte que… —. Hizo una pausa y comenzó a ponerse rojo. Creía que no le iba a pasar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Estaba pensando en la reacción de Kushina y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—¡Dilo!

Kushina mostró su puño y Minato ya no estaba rojo sino que estaba nervioso por un posible golpe de aquella mujer.

—Primero dime que te pasa y luego te digo.

—¡¿Y por qué no me lo dices de una vez?! —gritó ella—. ¡Es más, de todas formas no te importa!

—Siéntate —Minato le dijo y se sentó recargándose en el árbol en donde estaba la kunoichi momentos atrás.

—No quiero que me des consejos. Estoy tan enojada que no puedo ni razonar —. Cruzó los brazos la chica Uzumaki.

—¿Quieres saber lo que te voy a decir?, ¿o no? —dijo Minato mientras arqueaba una ceja. Esto fue acompañado por su típica sonrisa pequeña.

La adolescente no tenía mucha curiosidad, pero con tal de que se fuera y la dejara en paz estaba bien. Kushina hizo una mueca de enfado y se volvió a recargar en el árbol. Minato se sentó a su lado.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó él amablemente. Cruzó sus piernas

—… No lo sé —respondió Kushina Uzumaki en voz baja.

—Dímelo, hemos sido amigos desde hace un buen tiempo —el rubio dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No me gustaría pensar que sigues sin confiar en mí.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no se, 'ttebane! —exclamó la chica.

—Kushina, cálmate —dijo Minato colocó una mano en su hombro para brindar apoyo.

—Decirle a una mujer que se calme es como decir que no puedo comer cincuenta tazones de ramen en una hora —dijo indignada mientras quitaba la mano de Minato de su hombro con enojo.

—Pero puede ser que no comas cincuenta tazones en un día por alguna razón, por lo tanto, puede ser que una chica como tú se calme —dijo el chico muy consciente de que contradecir a Kushina era lo peor que podía hacer, pero quería dar una excusa a su anterior estupidez.

La de cabello rojo respiró muy hondo y se dijo a sí misma: "No lo voy a golpear. No lo voy a golpear. No lo voy a golpear. No lo voy a golpear…"

Minato sintió que ya no estaba en peligro. Al parecer la excusa había funcionado… o simplemente ella decidió no golpearlo. La segunda opción era la más probable para el ninja.

—¿Entonces no sabes por qué estás enojada? —preguntó el rubio.

—¡No!, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —Suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Pues… —sonrió Minato nervioso. Si quería estar seguro de verdad, preguntaría durante dos años si era necesario.

—Solo dime que me ibas a decir, por favor. ¡No tengo la suficiente paciencia! —se lo dijo tan desesperada que parecía que iba a llorar del enojo—. Me duele mi espalda, mis brazos, mis piernas, mi estómago, mi cabeza, todo.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron más de lo normal. Inclusive había inhalado aire como si fuese a desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué? —dijo molesta por una reacción sin sentido.

—Perdóname Kushina, no creí que…

—¡Ve directo al punto!

—Es algo que no debe decirse.

Kushina se levantó y tomó a Minato de la camiseta. Volvió a levantar el puño.

—¿Estás en tus días?

La frase lo dijo tan rápido que, irónicamente, el tiempo pasó más lento para Minato. Kushina lo veía con sorpresa. Tenía su boca abierta. Seguía con sujetando al chico. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No quería molestar —dijo Minato tratando de sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos—. Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Soltó a Minato y bajó su puño. Estaba sorprendida, confundida, enojada y asustada. Sorprendida porque no le molestaba que las mujeres tuvieran algo de sangre cada mes, confundida porque no le dio asco, enojada por sus días especiales, y asustada porque Minato tenía razón. Sí, Minato tenía razón. Ahora ella podía entender su enojo.

—No importa que estés en tus días. Lo entiendo… aunque claramente no soy una chica —dijo Minato rascándose la nuca—. Es más, podría llevarte unas cuantas toallas si es que ocupas. Mi madre me ha dicho que…

El chico no pudo terminar su frase. Muchas veces el chico pasaba aquel límite imaginado por Kushina de todo. Ella decidió que un golpe en su rostro era la mejor decisión que iba a tomar y lo creería hasta el fin de sus días.

El chico no pudo terminar su frase. Muchas veces el chico pasaba aquel límite imaginado por Kushina de todo. Ella decidió que un golpe en su rostro era la mejor decisión que iba a tomar y lo creería hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Eres un idiota, 'ttebane!

El golpe fue tal, que el chico dejo un hueco en el tronco de un árbol cuando llegó el impacto. Parte de la corteza de la planta cayó junto a unas hojas que tenían el derecho a crecer, pero les fue arrebatada su corta vida porque a un adolescente se le ocurrió hablar de más.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo de inmediato—, de verdad no sabía que el tema era delicado. Respiró profundamente. Con una mano sujetaba el cuello de la camiseta de Minato y la otra lo amenazaba con el puño. Soltó a Minato. Él cayó al suelo.

—Una cosa, es aceptar y respetarme cuando estoy delicada. Otra cosa es querer ayudarme como si fueses mi amiga del alma —dijo ella envolviéndose de un aura negra. Su cabello rojizo se dividió en nueve partes, como si fueran colas.

Minato cerró los ojos esperando otro golpe. Kushina simplemente lo miró dándole lástima su actitud e inclusive cómo se veía. No valía la pena golpearle otra vez o su grupo de fanáticos y fanáticas estarían molestándola sin cansancio. Si desfiguraba al pobre Namikaze nadie se lo perdonaría, aunque fuera temporal. Además ya tenía un morete color rojo en su cachete. Estaba condenada, pero él se lo buscó.

—No me vuelvas a hablar, Minato. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido. La zona herida le ardía. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla sin importar que eso fuera o no hacer un cambio en el dolor que sentía.

—Kushina, por favor. Perdóname —dijo él asustado—. No quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad de una forma muy tonta. Prefiero que sea de otra manera. Atrapó la atención de la chica otra vez. Ella entrecerró los ojos al verlo levantarse del suelo. ¿Qué clase de persona decía eso? ¿Acaso había otra opción?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que te iba a decir al encontrarte es un suicidio. Para mi bienestar y nuestra amistad —dijo él sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones.

—Dímelo y me largo de aquí —dijo Kushina cruzándose de brazos—. He tenido suficiente.

Tomó valor, las cuales eran las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras el golpe que recibió. Apretó los puños. Enderezó su cuerpo. Inhaló y dijo lo que tuvo guardado desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Te quiero mucho, Kushina.

La niña dejó su actitud ofensiva. Tragó saliva. Por primera vez se sintió intimidada por el rubio. Le incomodaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos y cuando alguien demostraba los suyos a cualquiera también. Era un tema que nunca se había atrevido a tocar.

—Como... ¿amigos?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kushina —dijo Minato acercándose con lentitud.

Su rostro quedó muy cerca de la chica. Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire. La furia que tenía se esfumó por un chico. Un maldito sentimiento. Una estúpida percepción que alguien tenía sobre ella. Nada de odio, disgusto, miedo,...

—Sería muy pronto decir que te amo porque soy un adolescente tonto que apenas se está definiendo y tiene una comprensión de la vida. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que te quiero demasiado, más que a una amiga. Me gustas mucho, Kushina.

Desde que la rescató de aquellos ninjas cobró sentido la actitud de Minato, pero ignoraba estas señales. ¿Por qué no la miraba de mal modo? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo a que fuera golpeado como los otros chicos? No quería un trato especial de ella, solo le agradaba estar a su lado. No actuaba a ser buena persona, era él mismo. Nunca le habló mal. Sonreía diferente. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se hablaban. La elogiaba, en especial el cabello que tanto odió. Gracias a Minato Namikaze había cambiado sin percatarse. Su vida era distinta. Se sentía bien.

Preguntas fueron contestadas. Afirmaciones fueron comprobadas. Kushina lo observaba con detenimiento. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos ante la idea de que una persona en el mundo la quisiera tal cual era, sin que le importara el monstruo que tuviera en su interior o el chakra que poseía. Era demasiado. La chica aclaró su garganta.

—Minato, no sé si me gustes —dijo Kushina moviendo su labio inferior, a punto de romper en llanto—. No sé que es enamorarse. La abrazó. Ella no devolvió el abrazo, soltó las lágrimas que tanto evitaba. Detestaba tener sus emociones y sentimientos sin control.

—Esperaré tu respuesta —dijo sonriendo—. No te preocupes. Piénsalo.

Se iba a separar de Kushina, pero ella lo detuvo. Lo abrazo con fuerza, temblando.

—No me dejes —susurró.

—Nunca.

* * *

Hasta aquí terminó el one-shot. Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews si así lo desean. No hagan comentarios negativos, solo constructivos y buenos. Nos vemos.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea! ¡Feliz año nuevo (adelantado)!

* * *

Hecho por: o-Gale-o aka HikaruNoAnkoku.

Se comenzó a escribir el día: Lunes 12 de agosto de 2013.

Supuesto día en que se iba a terminar: Sábado 07 de septiembre de 2013.

Fanfic. terminado: Miércoles 30 de diciembre de 2015.


End file.
